kamenriderexaidfandomcom-20200215-history
Kamen Rider Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid
is the Movie War crossover between ''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid and Kamen Rider Ghost and the iconic video game character Pac-Man. The film was released in Japanese theaters on December 10th, 2016. Synopsis This battle game must be cleared! The Super Hero Year finally reaches its climax!! A computer virus called "Pac-Man" invades Japan from cyberspace. It is up to the Kamen Riders to put a stop to the destruction it is causing by finding the source of it. Plot to be added Continuity and Placement *''Kamen Rider Wizard, ''Gaim, Ghost: After the series end. *''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: This movie takes place between episodes 10 and 11 due to absence of Graphite and Riders' unawareness about Kamen Rider Genm's true identity. *''Kamen Rider Drive: For Shinnosuke Tomari, this movie takes place sometime around the birth of his son in the middle of the two year space between his first and second wedding ceremonies with Kiriko Shijima depicted in Kamen Rider Drive: ~Mach Saga~.https://twitter.com/kamen_drive/status/793455102740664320 Characters Kamen Riders Legend Riders Allies Ex-Aid *Poppi Pipopapo/Asuna Karino *Kuroto Dan *Haima Kagami *Kyotaro Hinata Ghost *Akari Tsukimura *Onari Yamanouchi *Shibuya Hachioji *Narita *Kanon Fukami Other Villains Next Genome Institute *Hatena Bugster Others *Parad *Togo Kiyomiya Form Changes and Collectibles Used Rider Gashat *'Gashat Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Mighty Action X, Gekitotsu Robots, Proto Mighty Action X, Mighty Brothers XX, Kaigan Ghost **Brave ***Taddle Quest, DoReMiFa Beat **Snipe ***BangBang Shooting, Jet Combat **Lazer ***Bakusou Bike, Giri Giri Chambara *'Level Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Action Gamer Level 1, Action Gamer Level 2, Robot Action Gamer Level 3, Double Action Gamer Level XX, Kaigan Ghost Level 1, Kaigan Ghost Level 2 **Brave ***Quest Gamer Level 1, Quest Gamer Level 2, Beat Quest Gamer Level 3 **Snipe ***Shooting Gamer Level 1, Shooting Gamer Level 2, Combat Shooting Gamer Level 3 **Lazer ***Bike Gamer Level 1, Bike Gamer Level 2, Chambara Bike Gamer Level 3 Ghost Eyecons *'Eyecon Used:' **Ghost ***Ore, Musashi, Edison, Toucon Boost, Eyecon Driver G, Mugen, Tenkatoitsu, Ex-Aid **Specter ***Specter, Tutankhamun, Nobunaga, Deep Specter **Necrom ***Necrom, Grimm, Sanzo *'Damashii Used:' **Ghost ***Ore Damashii, Musashi Damashii, Edison Damashii, Toucon Boost Damashii, Grateful Damashii, Mugen Damashii, Tenkatoitsu Damashii, Ex-Aid Damashii **Specter ***Specter Damashii, Tutankhamun Damashii, Nobunaga Damashii, Deep Specter **Necrom ***Necrom Damashii, Grimm Damashii, Sanzo Damashii Shift Cars *'Car Used': **Type Change - Shift Speed, Shift Wild, Shift Technic, Shift Dead Heat, Shift Formula, Shift Tridoron **Tire Exchange - Shift Max Flare, Shift Rumble Dump, Shift Road Winter *'Type Used' **Type Speed, Type Speed Flare, Type Wild, Type Wild Dump, Type Technic, Type Technic Winter, Type Dead Heat, Type Formula, Type Tridoron Lockseeds *'Lock Used': **Orange, Pine, Ichigo, Banana, Lemon Energy, Kachidoki, Kiwami *'Arms Changes' **Orange Arms, Pine Arms, Ichigo Arms, Banana Arms, Jimber Lemon Arms, Kachidoki Arms, Kiwami Arms Wizard Rings *'Ring Used': **Transformation - Flame, Water, Hurricane, Land, Flame Dragon, Infinity **Magic - Drago Timer *'Style Used' **Flame Style, Water Style, Hurricane Style, Land Style, Flame Dragon, All Dragon, Infinity Style Cast ;Ghost cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : m.c.A·T * : Peter von Gomm ;Ex-Aid cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ;Returning cast * : * : **''Note: Gaim's voices are recordings from the past Gaim-related series & films.'' * : * : ;Guest Cast * : * : * : * : * : *Announcer: * : Theme song Ending Theme *Hikari - lol Insert Song *B.A.T.T.L.E G.A.M.E - Kamen Rider Girls & Rider Chips Notes *This marks the first time a non-tokusatsu licensed property of Bandai's has made a crossover with Kamen Rider. Bandai owns the rights to Pac-Man by having , the creator of the original Pac-Man games, being part of its corporate structure due to a merger with the gaming company in 2006. *This is also the first actual video game character from a popular real world video game who will interact with the cast of Ex-Aid. Most of the games in Ex-Aid's series were mash-ups/expys of copyrighted games or contained elements of them. Most of the Genm Corp. games are fictional, non-existent games, save for Mighty Action X. *Out of the 5 main Riders teaming up in this movie, Gaim is the only Rider whose actor did not return to physically reprise his role. **It would be more accurate to say that Sano had no involvement in this film, since he didn't return at all, even for a voice role. The film instead used recordings from Gaim related material instead. *This is the first Movie War since: **''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle'' to feature Riders beyond the two series. **''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum'' to feature the senior Riders assisting the current Riders. ***Coincidentally, this also feature one character to appear in three consecutive Movie War films. **''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider OOO & W Featuring Skull: Movie War Core'' to feature an insert song that only used in the movie itself. *Unlike the previous films, this is the first time to not feature a new Rider for the current series. *This is the first film since that features Drive to not have an insert sung by Mitsuru Matsuoka. *For Drive's actor, Ryoma Takeuchi, he is the fourth actor to appear in three consecutive Movie War films following by Renn Kiriyama, along with Masaki Suda who first appeared in Movie War 2010 to Movie War Mega Max and Shu Watanabe started in Movie War Core until Movie War Ultimatum. **Coincidentally, the films that the actors made their third Movie War appearance were all directed by Koichi Sakamoto. Errors References External links *Official Movie War website Category:Movie War Movies Category:Kamen Rider Movies Category:Crossovers